The present invention relates to tree tables, and more specifically, to systems and methods for displaying and grouping expanded and collapsed rows in a structure such as a tree table.
Trees are presentation structures that enable display of nodes, such as data or files, in a parent child format that can be expanded and collapsed. Trees can be helpful for organizing or classifying nodes because every node can be traced to a single origin through a unique path. In tree tables with large numbers of parent and child nodes, often a user may expand multiple nodes that are out of respective viewing range. As such, scrolling may be required to view items in more than one expanded node. Current methods implement a filter and/or sorting function, for example, to view expanded nodes in the same display view. However, filtering and sorting requires numerous steps and can eliminate the possibility of selecting some nodes because they are no longer in the filtered view.